


Dreamcatcher

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Forgotten Files [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: Demia comes back from one job to go to another, more magical job, to bo back to the first job again.
Series: Forgotten Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089077





	Dreamcatcher

Demia had just returned home from a late-night of work. The sensible thing for anyone to do would be to head to bed (especially for a detective who was on call at any time), but that's not what she did or what she ever does. Instead, after dumping her bag on the floor and hanging up her coat, Demia headed straight to her study. 

The door to her study was unlike any in the rest of her apartment, while they were all a plain off white that complemented the uniform pastel blues and purples of the walls, the door to the study was made of a dark hardwood decorated with intricate antique carvings. Upon entering the study one would find the door's style to be a somewhat consistent theme throughout the room. Pushed up against the left wall was a dark hardwood desk which was contrasted by the sleek black and grey office chair beneath it. At the far right of the room was a grey cushioned sofa bed with a varnished wicker frame and, on the wall above it, hung a large dreamcatcher sporting hues that transitioned from a dull pink, though light purples and ending with deep blues. The centre of the room was blanketed by a large, circular fluffy carpet. 

Demia strode into the room and nudged the door closed before she took off her shoes and haphazardly tossed them at the door. Then, she padded over to the rug and flopped down onto it. Settling into the rug Demia crossed her legs and rested her arms against them as she held her hands clasped together as if she were praying. Closing her eyes Demia took a deep breath in and held it, letting reality slip away as her muscles relaxed. Magic sparked behind her eyes, flowing through her body into the floor and air around her. As it washed over the rug the soft, warm sensation of pile against Demia's skin and pants turned cool and smooth. Then, she opened her eyes and raised her head, exhaling. Her study had faded away for a still endless ocean of night blues and blended purples. 

Demia unclasped her hands and placed them on her knees, face up. She soundlessly snapped her fingers, causing orbs of white light to rise from the ether and circle around her trailing sparks and glitter as they went. Demia reached out and pulled one towards her. She flitted her other hand over the surface of the orb and peered into it. 

The orb held the dream of a small child; the scene within was bright, extravagant and cheerful. It depicted a young mermaid swimming beneath the sunlit waves, occasionally breaching the surface of the water to reach for the sun as she was accompanied by a pod of dolphins. Demia chuckled lightly as she watched as one of the dolphin's in the pod cheekily splashed the girl in the face when she had stopped briefly to tread water. Demia inhaled and let out a breath of smokey purple and gold-flecked magic over the orb giving the girl's dream a new script for the night. 

First, the day would fade into night and the mer would come across a smooth rock to rest on. Then, as she stopped to rest, the mer would look up into a starry night sky to watch a meteor shower. Finally, the girl would drift awake in the morning after watching a lazy sunrise. 

Satisfied, Demia released the orb back into the air and watched it spiral away. When the orb had left her line of sight she searched for another. What she found was an orb tainted a black and sickly yellow by a nightmare. She pulled it towards her, only to find that it was a facsimile of a horror movie that had come out recently (one that the dreamer had likely just watched). Demia brought the orb up close to her lips and cupped her other hand behind it, then whispered: 

“There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a nightmare.” 

The sickly pale yellow spots of fear began to fade from the orb, leaving only the nightmare experience. She released the dream and searched for another. Demia continued like this through the night until an alarm began to ring. 

Demia blinked and when she opened her eyes found herself back in her study. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, glancing briefly at the contact ID as she proceeded to answer the incoming call. 

“What is it, Jay?” Demia asked, already putting her shoes on. 

“Got a new case, Demi, CSIs are already on the scene and I'm on my way to meet them now,” Jay replied, “You wanna meet me there or-?” 

“Do we have an ID on the vic'?” Demia asked as she slipped on her coat and picked her bag off of the floor. 

“Hold please,” Jay replied. He covered the phonemic with his hand as he stepped out of his car and called: “We got an ID on the vic' yet?” 

After a few minutes of hushed discussion and shuffling, minutes which Demia had used to migrate to her car, Jay's voice rang out again. 

“Johnson Carre.” 

“Send me an address, I'll inform the next of kin and meet you at the precinct.” 

“No one ever wants to-Alright, over and out.”


End file.
